omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Outfit
Outfits (also called Dresses or Costumes) are the outfits that the Verse Maidens wear into battle. Overview The outfits that the Verse Maidens wear in battle have a Durability Value. Each time damage is taken in battle the durability Value decreases, once the value reach 0, the outfit will become Damaged. If an outfit is Damaged, it will lose Amp effects, earned points will decrease, and so on. Keep an eye on the costume's durability value to avoid various demerits. In the Workshop, Repair Outfit can restore an outfit's Durability Value back to its maximum. By repairing a Damaged outfit, you can regain the effects of the Amps that are set in it. In the Workshop, Strengthen Outfit can upgrade the dress and increase its Durability Value. In addition to increasing its Durability Value, upgrading the dress will increase the number of Amps that can be set in it. Related Archives Pattern Developer's Monologue Data I constantly find myself thinking that it's boring for the Verse Maidens to have only one type of outfit. It's been several years since I became their manager, yet their clothes haven't changed at all. Is this acceptable? No! Absolutely not! To make a comparison to food, the raw ingredients are the Verse Maidens and the preparation method is the dress. You'd get tired of Japanese food day after day, but if those same raw ingredients were prepared with a different method to become a different type of food, you'd want to eat it, right? That's how people are! These might be fine for now, but eventually there's the possibility that people will tire of them. To avoid that, I made a request to the administration to increase my outfit repertoire. But... they refused to understand my thinking. Since I have no choice, even without the administration's help, I'll come up with something on my own. Though, I get the feeling it will be problematic for me to hand out the dresses directly. My sense of propriety and guilt is only a pinky nail's worth, but it really wouldn't be good for me to hand them out in such a manner. I've got to think of a good solution that won't get me iced by the groupies. Reaction to Outfit Lately my manger's been acting weird. One moment, she's smiling creepily at some paper. And in the next moment, she's furrowing her brow like she's thinking really hard about something. To be honest I find it gross to watch. I tried asking what the paper was, but she wouldn't tell me more than that it was pattern. I wanted her to tell me what it was a pattern for. It seems to be the dress blueprint on the workshop's computer terminal. Personally, I think any outfit is fine as long as Amps can be attached to it, but she started talking so passionately about it needing slits and frills etc. that I ran away. I mean, I think the current outfit is cute enough. But she did make the effort to prepare a Collection Box as my reward, so maybe I should try putting up with it a little? I'm sure having lots of outfits would make everyone happy. I really want to punch my past self for getting even a little excited for a new outfit. After I worked so hard to save up Medals, I can't believe they'd get traded for such revealing outfits. What is up with this unnecessary exposure?! That pervy manager, I'll never forgive you! Outfits Accessories Outerwear Innerwear Shoes Category:Terms Category:Items